Mikan and the Seven Days with Natsume Hyuuga
by LoneWolf78
Summary: Since Natsume and Mikan weren't serious about being partners, Mr. Narumi decided to make Mikan stay with Natsume 247. Even through the fights, Mikan soon realizes her true feelings for Natsume. Special Announcement! please read.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan and the Seven Days with Natsume Hyuuga

Author's Note- Hi! It's me lonewolf78. This is my second story and I hope you like it.

Summary- Since Natsume and Mikan weren't serious about being partners, Mr. Narumi decided to make Mikan stay with Natsume 24/7. Even with all the fighting, Mikan soon realizes her true feelings for Natsume but how will she do it without hurting Ruka's feelings.

* * *

Chapter 1

"**HELLOOO EVERYBODYYYY!" **yelled Mikan while entering the classroom. Also no one answered. Then she rushed to Hotaru.

"**HOTARUUU…..OUCH!" **yelled Mikan after being hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Mikan, are you all right?" asked Yuu when he saw Mikan on the floor. "Hotaru, can't you stop shooting that, you could hurt someone really badly."

"She's an idiot so even though I hit her a million times, she won't feel anything. Also, she should learn how to keep away from me while I'm working unless she can pay me a hundred rabbits." said Hotaru with an emotionless face.

Mikan got up and went over to Natsume and Ruka.

"Good Morning Ruka!" said Mikan with the usual cheerfulness

"Uhh...Hi…" said Ruka trying to hide the blush that spread across his face

"Hello Natsume!" said Mikan

"Humph, get away from me……Strawberries." said Natsume with a manga covering his face.

"Hey, why are you such a pervert? Also you should at least be more friendly with me because I am your partner." Said Mikan in a loud voice but she didn't know that Mr. Narumi heard everything they said.

I guess I better do something about this thought Mr. Narumi before entering the room.

"Hello Class!" said Mr. Narumi

"Hello Mr. Narumi" said the class

"I see that everyone is here. Okay then, Tata for now." said Mr. Narumi before leaving the room.

After Mr. Narumi left, the substitute teacher began to teach the class. Meanwhile Mr. Narumi was discussing something important with the other teachers.

"What do you think we should do with the two?" asked Mr. Narumi

"Do you think we should stick their heads together?" said Mr. Jinno frankly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Mr. Narumi.

"Well, maybe we can make them stay together for seven days." Said Mr. Misaki.

"That doesn't sound bad. Maybe we'll do that." Said Mr. Narumi

-After classes-

"Bye Class!" said Mr. Narumi when the day ended.

"Oh yeah, Natsume and Mikan I'll talk to you for a while."

Mikan and Natsume walked over to Mr. Narumi.

"I've noticed that you two haven't been serious about being partners so the teachers and I have decided to make you stay with each other for a whole week. "said Mr. Narumi.

"What if we don't want to." Said Natsume frankly.

"Well, if you don't do this then we'll fail you and your star level will go down." Said Mr. Narumi.

Mikan didn't want to get low grades so she said yes right away. Natsume on the other hand just felt sorry for Mikan so he said yes

Also what could possibly go wrong? thought Mikan and Natsume at the same time.

* * *

Lonewolf78- There you have it the first chapter of the story. Please review or I won't update. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan and the Seven Days with Natsume Hyuuga

Lonewolf78- Hi! It's me again. I'm just here to update. Also thanks for reading my story and thanks for all the reviews.

Summary of the Last Chapter- Natsume and Mikan were made to stay with each other for a whole week. What do you think will happen?

Chapter 2- The Second Day

It was already the night of the first day of the week. Mikan sat and watched Natsume unpack his things. They were supposed to stay in Natsume's room since it was bigger but Natsume said no as if he was hiding something. All was quiet until Natsume said

"What are you looking at?…….Polka Dots."

"Natsume! I already said that my name is MIKAN, M-I-K-A-N!" said Mikan angrily.

"Whatever." Said Natsume

"Hypmh." Said Mikan to control her anger.

This made Mikan remember all the bad things that happened that day.

-Flashback-

-In the Dormitory-

"Natsume! Get out here; we are going to be late." screamed Mikan while Ruka was there.

"Like I care." said Natsume emotionlessly as he went out of the room as slow as possible.

"Let's go Ruka." Said Natsume as he continued walking.

"Okay, if you say so." Said Ruka

"Hey! You're supposed to wait for me. Do you want to fail and lose a star." Yelled Mikan while running after them.

"Nope." Said Natsume

"Well, don't you want to see your family or your friends? Asked Mikan

"Still no…polka dots." Answered Natsume

-In the Classroom-

"Class, sorry to tell you this but we are going to have a pop quiz." Said the substitute teacher

"Aww man" said the class.

After the papers were given, Natsume didn't answer.

"Natsume, do want to fail." Whispered Mikan

"I don't care." Said Natsume.

"Natsume" said Mikan in a voice that everyone heard

"Mikan and Natsume I'm afraid that I'll have to send you out." Said the teacher. "Also both of you are failing this quiz."

"But I was only trying to help Natsume" said Mikan with a squeaky voice as she left the room

"Whatever I didn't even want to answer your stupid quiz anyway." Said Natsume frankly as he left the room.

-Later that day in the Cafeteria-

"Natsume, wait I'm still eating!" yelled Mikan while Natsume was about to leave

"Why should I? Plus, I have better things to do than stay here." Said Natsume in his usual manner of speaking.

"Fine, then I'm going with you." Said Mikan while she packed her things.

-Later at the Sakura tree-

"Natsume, I'm hungry! Said Mikan as her stomach started grumbling

"You are a weird one polka dots. We just ate fifteen minutes ago and you're hungry again.

Right after saying that Mikan collapsed right in front of Natsume and you where she landed? She landed right on Natsume's lap.

Natsume was surprised at first, and then he had no other choice than to carry her all the way to the hospital. He already knew that some of his fan girls were watching, but he didn't know what they were going to do with Mikan.

-After the Hospital and while going home-

"Hey single star! Get away from Natsume! Yelled two of the fan girls.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Answered Mikan

"And why can't you do it?" asked another fan girl

"Because if I go away from Natsume, Mr. Narumi will fail us and we will both lose a star." Said Mikan

"We don't believe you." Said all the fan girls at the same time.

"Let's attack her" said the eldest fan girl

She then ordered them one at a time

She said

"You, Make her ugly"

"Then you, Make her half fish"

"Then you, Freeze her"

"And you, Teleport her to the deepest, Darkest Part of the Northern Woods so she'll be back in about a year."

Just as they were about to hurt Mikan, A fire spread out in between the fan girls and Mikan. That gave them time to run back to the dormitory.

-End of Flashback-

"Oi! Polka Dots what are looking at!" said Natsume who threw a bar of soap at her.

"Oh yeah, I have to get to the bathroom. Be right back." Said Mikan as she left the room.

Okay, when Mr. Narumi made us do this I thought this would be a piece of cake. Come to think of it, it's been hard. Anyway out of all the bad things, the good thing is that I'll be wearing my underwear with the stars tomorrow. And Natsume won't find out. Thought Mikan while she walked to the Bathroom.

-Meanwhile in the room-

Natsume looked in Mikan's dresser and saw her underwear with the stars on it and said "So she'll be wearing stars tomorrow."

Lonewolf78- There you have it. That's the second chapter of the story. If you liked the story please review because if I don't get reviews, I won't update. So Till Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan and the Seven Days with Natsume Hyuuga

Lonewolf78- Hi! It's me again. I finally got time to update my story. So here it is.

Chapter 3- Ruka's first Crush (the third day)

Ruka got to his bed and suddenly Mikan appeared in his head.

Why did I think of her all of a sudden? Thought Ruka

-Flashback-

-In the classroom-

"**HELLOOO Everyone! Hope you all feel as happy as I do!" **Yelled Mikan as she entered the room with Natsume

"**HOTARU!...OUCH!" **Yelled Mikan as she ran towards her emotionless best friend and after she hit the wall

"Mikan! Are you alright?" asked Yuu as he ran toward her.

"I'm okay Yuu." Answered Mikan

"Hotaru, stop doing that. You could really hurt someone badly and also you're destroying school property."

"Well I have to use my baka gun if Mikan ever tries to hug me again. Also, how many times do I have to tell her to stop bugging me?" Said Hotaru in the usual emotionless manner.

"Oi! Stars get over here! Said Natsume

"Hey Natsume. I have a name MIKAN and how did you find out about the underwear I'm wearing." Mikan said in a loud tone of voice.

"You're too much of an idiot. Your brain is too shallow to be able to keep any secrets." Said Natsume in a calm voice

"Never mind, Good Morning Ruka!" Said the once again cheerful Mikan

"Uhh..Hi!" said Ruka trying to hide the blush that spread on his face.

-In Art class in the Gakuen Alice garden-

"Class we'll be sketching this part of the school" said the teacher

-After 10 minutes-

"I'm not good at art. Anyway, what do you think of it Natsume?

"It's awful Stars. I'm busy so don't bug me or else I'll burn your hair again but this time I'll burn all of it." Said Natsume

"You're mean Natsume. And what do you think Ruka?

"Uhh…i..it's okay. Stammered Ruka as a blush spread on his face

-At the classroom-

"C'mon Natsume, let's go to Central town with Ruka . I want to get more Howalons. Before they run out." Said Mikan as she tried pulling Natsume but it didn't work.

"Fine I'll go. But it's not like I care." Said Natsume

"Okay then let's go. Are you ready Ruka?" asked Mikan

"UH..yeah I..I'm ready." Answered Ruka

-At Central Town-

"I got the last box of Howalons. Do you want some Ruka?" said Mikan with a happy grin on her face

"O..okay, I'll get one." Said Ruka trying to hide the blush he had on his face

"What about you Natsume?" asked Mikan

"Why would I get one. Knowing you, you might have poisoned them." Answered Natsume

"Hey Natsume! Why did you have to say that? I can't poison anyone." Said Mikan

"Yeah, like I care about what you say….Stars." said Natsume

-At the Alice Library-

"Okay since that homework Mr. Jinno gave was too hard, we'll have to find the answer here." Said the over excited Mikan

"Why did you say we Stars?" said Natsume

"You are going to help me, aren't you? Begged Mikan

"Why would I stars." Said Natsume

"What about you Ruka? Asked Mikan

"Uhh..s..sure." stammered Ruka with the same blush

"Thank you Ruka!" said Mikan as she jumped to hug Ruka. This only made Ruka blush even more.

-After 10 minutes-

"Okay we have everything now." Said Mikan as she held a huge pile of books that was even bigger than her.

"This is a whole lot harder than I thought." Said Mikan as she tried to get all the books to the table.

-After 5 steps-

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Mikan as all the books fell on top of her head.

"Mikan are you all right?" asked Ruka

"I'm all right." Said Mikan

"Shhh! Said the Librarian

"Sorry." Said both Mikan and Ruka

-At the table-

"We finally managed to get all the books here. Now we can start. But where's the book?" asked Mikan

"It's not here." Said Ruka

"I might have taken the wring set of books by accident." Said Mikan

"Of course it only takes an idiot like you to make that mistake Stars.  
Said Natsume

-End of Flashback-

I guess I do like her.

So I promise that I'll never let her go. thought Ruka

-Meanwhile in Mikan's Room-

"Natsume! You were supposed to sleep over there on in the sleeping bag." Said Mikan, pointing at the sleeping bag set on the floor.

"So, why don't you sleep there Stars?" answered Natsume

"Hypmh." Said Mikan as she climbed into the sleeping bag

-After two Minutes-

Natsume looked into Mikan's dresser and said

"So it's stripes tomorrow. I don't get why you have such bad taste." Said Natsume before going to sleep on Mikan's bed

Lonewolf78- So there you have It. That's chapter 3. Sorry to the NatsumeMikan fans. Don't worry it will be Natsume and Mikan in the end.

Also there's a new rule. I need at least five reviews per chapter or I won't update. Also since school started. I won't be able to update as soon as before.

Okay then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan and the Seven Days with Natsume Hyuuga

Lonewolf78- Yo! It's me again. It's finally Friday and since I'm a high school freshman, my schedule has been cramped. I was even lucky enough to be able to use the computer today. Okay so now I'm going to start the next chapter.

Chapter 4- The project (the fourth day)

Mikan came into the room in the same cheerful manner and yelled good morning to everyone. And still no one answered.

"Good Morning Ruka! Said Mikan while running towards Ruka

"G..good Morning" replied Ruka while trying to hide the blush that spread on his face.

"Oi Stripes! Shouldn't you be trying to tackle your friend over there." said Natsume while pointing at Hotaru

"Oh yeah and I have a name. It's Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Said Mikan

"Whatever Stripes." Said Natsume

"HOTARUUUUUUU! Yelled Mikan running to Hotaru before she got hit by Hotaru's baka gun and ended up lying on the floor

A few minutes later Mr. Narumi came in. He was wearing this kind of sailor suit.

"Good morning class. I'm sorry to tell you this but the teachers and I have decided to give you a project since most of you got low grades in last week's test."

"Oh Man!" said the class

"I will now assign the partners." Said Nr. Narumi

Most of the girls were hoping for Natsume to be their partner but Mr. Narumi paired them up with different people.

"Let's have Ruka and Hotaru, Yuu and Sumire, Natsume and Mikan and Anna and Nanoko."

"Mr. Narumi! Why did my partner have to be Natsume? Asked Mikan

"Well since you two are supposed to stay with each other for three more days, I decided to make you two partners." Said Mr. Narumi

'Why did I have to be partnered with a big meanie like Natsume?' thought Mikan

"Your project will be due in three days and it will be about the different alices and how they can be used to help others." Said Mr. Narumi

After Mr. Narumi said that, He left and left his assistant to teach the class.

-Later that Day-

"Hey Mikan!" Called out Yuu as he ran toward Mikan. He was also with Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, Nanoko and Anna.

"Oh hey there Yuu." Said Mikan

"Do you want to go with us to the Alice Library?" asked Yuu

"Sure. Maybe I might be able to find a good thing to use for the project that Mr. Narumi gave us this morning." Said Mikan

-At the Alice Library-

"Natsume! You should be helping me with all these books." Said Mikan

"Like I care, Stripes." Said Natsume

"It is our project you know!" said Mikan

"I don't care whether I pass or fail, Stripes. Now stop bugging me or else you'll getting third degree burns." Said Natsume

"I'll help you Mikan." Said Ruka

"Thanks Ruka. At least you're a whole lot nicer than some people who just sit around and read mangas all day." said Mikan

"Hey wait a second Ruka. Why aren't you with Hotaru." Asked Mikan

"She's been giving me evil glares since this morning. It's been getting kind of creepy." Said Ruka

"Hotaru can get kind of scary at times but she's really a nice person once you get to know her." Said Mikan

"Okay, if you say so." Said Ruka

"Hey wait Hotaru! Where are you going?" asked Mikan

"I'm going to the lab to print out the newest collection of Ruka cards. There's Ruka in trunks, Ruka in a sailor suit and Ruka looking weird and simply Ruka." Said Hotaru with the same emotionless face

-Later that Day-

"Natsume! Shouldn't you at least be doing the homework that Mr. Jinno gave us?" asked Mikan

"Who cares about homework, Stripes?" said Natsume

"Well I do Natsume." Said Mikan

"Why do you Stripes? It's just a waste of time." Said Natsume

"I care because if I get better grades, I might get another star and I'll get to see Grandpa." Said Mikan

"You're one heck of an idiot, Stripes and you know it." Said Natsume

"I'm so not an idiot." Said Mikan

-Later that evening-

'Maybe I can try wearing plain panties tomorrow. Maybe Natsume will stop calling me names like Strawberries, Mangoes and Stripes. But I really like those panties." Thought Mikan before going to bed

"Get into bed Stripes or else I'm turning off the light." Said Natsume

"Fine!" said Mikan while getting into the sleeping bag

-After a few minutes-

"Nice try Stripes but it won't work. So it's plain panties tomorrow." Said Natsume softly while looking at the clothes that Mikan was supposed to wear the next day

lonewolf78- So there you have it. Chapter 4. Now the rule is still the same: No reviewsNo Update. I need at least five reviews per chapter to see whether you really like the story. Also I might be able to update next week. Okay then See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan and the Seven days with Natsume Hyuuga

Lonewolf78- Yo! It's finally Friday so I got the chance to use the computer. I can't believe that a week has already passed. I had to do a lot of homework and such. So now here is the fifth chapter of the fic.

* * *

Chapter 5- Cramming (the fifth day) 

-In the Corridors-

Mikan was still thinking about what to do with the project while she was walking. Natsume was behind her and as she was thinking, she started slowing down. After a minute, she bumped into Natsume.

"Watch it Plain Panties!" said Natsume

"Natsume! The name is Mikan. As in M-I-K-A-N." said Mikan nearly shouting.

"Shhh!" the student principal who caught them

"Sorry." Said Mikan

-Later in the classroom-

"Hello Everybody! Yelled Mikan as she entered the room

"Shut up!" yelled Sumire and then continued with "It's not that since you're supposed to stay with Natsume for a week, you can also be his partner!"

"Mind your own Business Sumire!" said Mikan

She then Rushed to Hotaru.

"Hotaru how are you this morn…………..ning! she couldn't finish because she got hit by the baka gun again.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" said Hotaru

-After a few minutes

"Good Morning Class!"said Mr. Narumi wearing some kind of orange robe

"Good Morning Mr. Narumi!" said the class

"I have something to tell you. Since no one has started working on their projects, I have decided to make the reporting tomorrow. Okay then, Tata for now.

"But Mr. Narumi! I started working already!" Yelled Mikan but she was too late…….

"Ms. Sakura! Please get seated we are about to start." Said Mr. Jinno since he got in after Mr. Narumi

"Okay Mr. Jinno." Said Mikan in the sad about to cry voice

-Later that day-

"Natsume! We have to get started. Do you really want to fail?" yelled Mikan in the room

"Plain Panties, why do you care about this?" said Natsume

"Because, if I get my name on the honor list, I'll be able to see grandpa! Said Mikan

"He's just another old geezer." Said Natsume

"Natsume, Grandpa is the best old geezer you'll ever know." said Mikan

"You said Geezer, Plain panties." Said Natsume

"And is that a bad thing, Natsume?"

"Do you know the meaning of geezer?" said Natsume

"No." said Mikan

"It's a bad term for old man." Said Natsume

"You made me say that!" said Mikan

"You're one heck of an idiot, Plain Panties." Said Natsume

"But you made me say it. Also Grandpa will be mad when he finds out." Said Mikan

"Then don't say to him that you said geezer." Said Natsume

"You want me to lie to my grandpa?" said Mikan

"Do you think I care whether you lie or not, Plain Panties" said Natsume

"But grandpa said that if I lie, I'm going to somewhere down there." said Mikan

"And you believe in all that, Plain Panties?" said Natsume

"So now you say that Grandpa lied to me?" asked Mikan

"Whatever, Plain Panties." Said Natsume

-A Few Minutes Later-

"So Natsume, What can we do about the project?" asked Mikan

"Whatever, Plain Panties." Said Natsume

"Natsume! We are supposed to be working on this together. Said Mikan

"You do want to see the old geezer you call your grandpa." Said Natsume

"Yeah. I sure do. And don't call him that." Said Mikan

"What, Old Geezer?" said Natsume

"You did say that was bad." Said Mikan

"Whatever." Said Natsume

"Also, you just wasted five minutes blabbing about stupid things, Plain Panties." Said Natsume

"What I just said wasn't stupid Natsume! Also I'll just start the project myself." said Mikan

-Later that evening-

"Finished!" yelled Mikan as she held up a poorly done project

"How so you expect to pass with that?" asked Natsume

"It's a nice work and it's either this or nothing." Said Mikan

"Whatever, Plain Panties." Said Natsume

"Natsume! My name is Mikan and stop being a pervert. I also don't get why you get so many fan girls with that kind of attitude." Said Mikan

"Whatever." Said Natsume

-Later that Evening-

'The Plain Panties didn't work. But this time you won't succeed Natsume because I'll be wearing my polka-dot panties tomorrow' thought Mikan as she walked to the bathroom

-Later as in thirty minutes later-

Mikan already fell asleep in the sleeping bag and so Natsume took a look at what Mikan was going to wear tomorrow.

He got surprised because he saw two panties.

"Nice try Plain Panties but between the stripes and the polka-dots you'll be wearing the polka-dots tomorrow.

* * *

Lonewolf78-There you have it! Chapter five of the fic. Sorry for the long wait and sorry if it's short.It's just that school as a high school freshman is harder than I thought. Also, thanks for the reviews. The rule is still the same. I need at least 5 reviews per chapter or else there will be no update. Okay then, See ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan and the Seven Days with Natsume Hyuuga

Author's Note: Yo! It's me again. I know that's it's been a while but life as a high school student is hard. Also I hope that all of you are okay with your studies. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six- The "Submission" and Mikan's Crush (the sixth day)

-In the Corridor-

"I hope Mr. Narumi will accept this and give us a passing grade." Said Mikan holding the poorly done project that she did that night

"It would have been better if you didn't keep yapping about the old geezer you call Grandpa." Said Natsume

"Do I have to tell you this every time? Geezer is a bad word and you said so yourself!" said Mikan

"Whatever….Polka dots." Said Natsume

"Hey! I thought that I finally got you with that trick." Said Mikan

"Like I told you Polka dots, your mind is too shallow to keep any secrets." Said Natsume

"Oh never mind, let's get to class early for a change." Said Mikan

"Whatever." Said Natsume

-In the classroom-

"Good Morning Hotaruuuu!" Said Mikan as she ran closer and closer to Hotaru and as she was she was five inches away…..

"uhh..Ah.iee!" said Mikan as she was zapped by a laser.

"Experiment No. 0389 the baka laser gun. This is a laser gun designed for stopping stupid idiots like Mikan from the stupid idiot things that idiots like her do. And after being zapped, the stupid idiots will be immobilized for five seconds."

"Why did you do that Hotaru?" said Mikan

"Because you were being an idiot again." Said Hotaru

"Hotaru, you should be at least be nicer to Mikan." Said Yuu as he came in

"That's right Yuu. Also I thought that we were friends Hotaru? Said Mikan

"We are not friends. Also, I told you that you're not allowed to hug me." Said Hotaru

"Fine Hotaru." Said Mikan

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Good Morning Class!" said Mr. Narumi

"Good Morning Mr. Narumi" said the class

"I see you all have your projects today." Said Mr. Narumi

The class nodded and some of them looked as though they did not sleep last night.

"You may submit them to me at the end of this week." Said Mr. Narumi

"Mr. Narumi! Why did you say that the submission was today?" asked Mikan

"Because Mikan. I wanted to show you that it's better to do your projects early than to cram the day before the submission date. Okay then Tata for now" said Mr. Narumi and then disappeared

"But Mr. Narumi, Why did you have to be so mean? Said Mikan loudly

"Sit down Ms. Sakura." Said Mr. Jinno

"Okay Mr. Jinno." Said Mikan

-Later that day-

"It's finally the end of the day." said Mikan as the last teacher ended the class

"Shut up Polka dots." Said Natsume

"Humph." Said Mikan

'I don't get it how come I can't answer Natsume now?' thought Mikan

"You like Natsume don't ya?" whispered Koko

"What the heck are you doing here Koko." Asked Mikan

"Just hanging around." Said Koko

"You should stay out of other people's business." Said Mikan

"Yeah I know but then I might tell Natsume." Said Koko with a cheesy grin on his face

"Please don't Koko." Said Mikan

"Okay then." Said Koko

"Thanks." Said Mikan

-That evening-

"Hey polka dots, get away from my bed." Said Natsume throwing a bottle of shampoo at Mikan's head

"This is my bed and why can't I stay on the bed?" asked Mikan

"Because you'll spread your idiot germs." Said Natsume

"Hey, I don't have idiot germs, whatever that is." Said Mikan

"Whatever." Said Natsume

-After Bedtime-

'Why do I feel differently whenever I'm with Natsume?' thought Mikan before going to sleep

-After a few minutes-

"So it's panties with Howalons on them? You really are addicted to those things polka dots." Said Natsume

* * *

LoneWolf78- There you have it the sixth chapter. Really sorry but there will be only one more chapter after this. Also, I might update in about two weeks.

But anyway please REVIEW!


	7. Special Announcement

mikan and the seven days with natsume hyuuga

Special announcement!

hey everyone. it's me LoneWolf78. I'm very disappointed to tell everyone this but I will not be able to finish my stories.

I know that you'll be disappointed regarding my decision, but there's nothing that I can do.

Also, if anyone is interested in finishing my stories, please PM me and tell me why you want to do it.

And whoever is going to finish it, please don't hack anything or use my e-mail.

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who read, appreciated, supported and reviewed my stories.

so, this is LoneWolf78, maybe signing out for good.


	8. Chapter 8

mikan and the seven days with natsume hyuuga

Special announcement!

hey everyone. it's me LoneWolf78. I'm very disappointed to tell everyone this but I will not be able to finish my stories.

I know that you'll be disappointed regarding my decision, but there's nothing that I can do.

Also, if anyone is interested in finishing my stories, please PM me and tell me why you want to do it.

And whoever is going to finish it, please don't hack anything or use my e-mail.

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who read, appreciated, supported and reviewed my stories.

so, this is LoneWolf78, maybe signing out for good.


End file.
